


Torturous

by deathxprincess436



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other, Phobias, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathxprincess436/pseuds/deathxprincess436
Summary: BEN has been captured by some scientists and they want to know where the other creepy pastas are. They decide to use his worst fear, water.





	Torturous

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a blog co-ran by my girlfriend and me, creepiescombine.

BEN struggled against the binds that held him down, not knowing where the hell he was. He was confused why he wasn’t able to slip into his data form completely. “Where the hell am I, what kind of sick joke is this? Whatever it is, it's not funny in the slightest.” He struggled harsher against the binds and looked around. Where ever he was it was really white. “Relax BEN we just need some information is all,” a voice crackled from an intercom somewhere inside the room. 

BEN froze at that, he knew exactly where he was at and he knew exactly they wouldn’t stop until they got exactly what they wanted. He would have to do his best to stay strong until the others could rescue him. “You’ll get exactly nothing from me. I swear on my grave.” “I don’t know about that Benjamin we’ve done our research on you,” there was a sinister chuckle and the noise of something heavy being moved. What the hell were they looking to do to him? He was a fucking ghost nothing could really affect him.

That was until he heard the slosh of water, a thousand thoughts ran through his mind, he struggled against the binds harshly. He didn’t want to drown again. At least that’s what he thought until he felt a drop of water on his head, this wasn’t so bad. Drip, drip, drip, it was slow and almost relaxing if only it wasn’t landing on him. After awhile his hair started to feel heavy from it absorbing the water. He closed his eyes and then water started to go down his face, he didn’t like that. His mind going back to the time his uncle took him to the lake.

He struggled harshly trying to kick his feet and pull away his arms, the burning of the binds against skin meant nothing to him as the mental anguish did. He could feel his lungs burning from the excess of fluid gathering inside, he hacked and coughed, fluid coming out. The people were taking notes of this. He was in a full panic now. His eyes leaked water as well causing his vision to become blurry as he was glitching. “Let… Me go… Please… I won’t tell anyone…”

The scientist tasked with watching him sighed loudly. “We won’t get much from him in this state. Let’s just leave him to it, maybe he’ll snap out of it.” They left deciding to turn off the lights, which only freaked BEN out even more. He screamed, though it came out as nothing more than frantic gurgles.

When they came back he was absolutely silent and limp. He didn’t even look up as the light was turned on. “What do you want from me… Just make it stop… Make it stop… Make it stop…” “Very well then we’ll stop it and you’ll tell us everything we need.”


End file.
